zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum talk:Zoids Wiki Pages
ENOUGH! Too many people editing at once! We are going to do this one situation at a time. Whitz Tiger Say "yay" uf you agree with the following statement, say "nay" if you disagree. i do not want explinations, only the #, yay or nay, then your signature. 1. Whitz Tiger should have its own article including info on all Whitz Wolf and Savinga releases 2. Sword Wolf should not have its own article. It should remain with Whitz Wolf. Please do not go off topic. I will vote at the end. then we will do this agian for a different topic--Leon35 19:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Wait, Soul was like one of the last ones in priority. Let's do Whitz alone please. I say Yay, seperate Whitz Tiger from Wolf.SharkWings 19:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Leave Soul for later. I too say Yay seperate Whitz Tiger, do what you want with Sword Wolf. 19:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay (Zoids Fanatic 19:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) forget the list-_- and please answer all the questions thank you=D--Leon35 19:16, June 23, 2010 (UTC) (Should I upload the list below?) SharkWings 19:17, June 23, 2010 (UTC) May I suggest Whitz Tiger receive it's own page, while Whitz Wolf and Savinga get simple receive makeovers to compensate? Much like the Decalto Dragon, Death Raser, and Parablade trio?) -Imperial Dragon 19:19, June 23, 2010 (UTC) the majority if users have voted yay for 1. i also say yay. moving on to #2--Leon35 19:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You might not want to do these all at once. And I opened an opnion/reasoning forum with the list so yours doesn't get cluttered again.SharkWings 19:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC) thats what we are doing and voting for-_- please follow the guidlines of this poll. now voting for #2--Leon35 19:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) thats what i am trying to do. whitz and rayse go 1st the we will probobly do geno breaker, then RCZ, etc--Leon35 19:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought it was voting only. I didn't want Un-Registered listing a hundred reasons why one should be seperate here. It's good to have evidence why or why not though, so I thought a list of reasoning would be good before voting.SharkWings 19:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ok now we are voting only! no explinations or comments please i beg you all! just answer #2 now--Leon35 19:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) no side comments either. thank you--Leon35 19:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Nay on Sword Wolf. 19:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay on Sword Wolf but Impirial Dragon's plan is better.SharkWings 19:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay (Zoids Fanatic 19:57, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I say Yay for Sword Wolf--it should remain with Whitz Wolf. -Imperial Dragon 19:58, June 23, 2010 (UTC) the majority have voted yay for #2. in a few hours, i will start a new topic about soul tiger. just wait please. thanks for your votes so far--Leon35 20:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait, nah for the Sword's Wolf. (Zoids Fanatic 20:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I don't mean to speak out of place, but shouldn't we wait until everyone else votes until we consider this closed and move on? There are some very active users who haven't voiced their opinions yet. -Imperial Dragon 20:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Let's watch the other discussion first. And (I may be reading the poll in the wrong way) we don't need to split these right away. 20:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The polls for topic #1 were "open" for 20 minutes.... I think you need to give some of this a little more time. Anyway, Whitz Tiger should have a separate article and Sword Wolf should remain with Whitz Wolf.--Azimuth727 22:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I vote nay for sword wolf, should be split. Polls are tied. Slax01 23:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Soul Tiger Same rules as above. This time, vote yay or nay for soul tiger remaining on the rayse tiger article. i will keep this poll open longer than the others Leon35 14:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Nay. And it has a article now. (Zoids Fanatic 15:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) not until we vote it doesnt. 2 people dont decide if it gets an article or not. also i posted a poll on ZP. http://www.zoidspoison.com/zoidstalk/tm.asp?m=69851&mpage=1& lets see what they say.--Leon35 16:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Which poll would you get your answer from? (Zoids Fanatic 16:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) All, however seeing as how Sword Wolf will be staying with Whitz Wolf, i dought Soul and Rayse will change.--Leon35 17:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Of course Soul Tiger should get its own page. It is a different Zoid. Slax01 23:12, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Um, shouldn't we wait a bit Leon? Wait before spreading this to other Zoid forums out there I mean. Only a few people have voiced thier opinions here. I don't think Phenotype's or ZoidsPoison needs to hear all this, it could rather umm rude to keep asking other fans about the dispute the Breaker thing made. It's nice to ask about the models to better our research, maybe get some information on other Zoids too. But a polls on seperate forums about issues we have or what should or should not be seperate, internal stuff that's it, those sort of things might be seen as a bit superficial and it may get a bit err, annoying for fans who don't want to be involved with this. I remember a guy at a Pokemon fanfiction (wow, that brings me back) forum who kept asking for our opinions about his fanfics and his issues at another site (think it was another Fanfic forum actually), then he kept begging us to go to his page and vote at his polls. Every time he got a bad review for one of his fics or his poll didn't end the way he wanted (we all knew what he liked) he'd keep asking over and over about the results and made new polls. He tried all sorts of different things like begging for side by side comparisions or justifying with a "I've been playing Pokemon since I got my Red version and that guy only has Pearl so he doesn't count" (not his actual words but it was something like that) sort of thing, over and over. I finally left the forum because it was real annoying when he just kept going on with more polls and asking more supperficial stuff, infact he left such a bad impression that's about all I remember from the Pokemon forums. If he had gotten over his polls and talked about actual Pokemon for once I probably would have stayed, but when I checked weeks later he was still pushing his issues all over the place. I know I just got here and all but I really don't want Zoids Wiki to look like that guy. Is that all right? I'm still confused about where Soul Tiger/Sword Wolf went.SharkWings 23:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 0_0...i dont think so. at the rate this as going at, Sword Wolf and Soul Tiger will have there own pages by tomarrow, but 1st, I want to see how the poll on ZP plays out and what the other admins say.Leon35 23:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, that was long for this poll. I should have put it on his chat page, my bad.SharkWings 23:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ya im confused too. ill cancel the poll on ZP. if you guys really feel that strongly about it, fine, however i would like to hear azimuth's and sylvans thoughts before I do anything elseLeon35 23:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not voting either way on any of these polls. They are useless. A majority poll on this wiki serves no point, there is nothing to say a member can't just influence the results in their own favour by, say, multiple accounts. It would be much better to have meaningful discussion on points of contention, rather than 1 word answers (which you've expressly ruled out). All these polls do is blow up a minor issue into a big one. (because every member on the site has to vote, even if they know nothing about the Zoids in contention.) Sylvanelite 00:06, June 25, 2010 (UTC) You could always help out too. Like I suggested to Azumith, we could go out and research these Zoids up for seperation. Ask around and stuff first, like about the Zoids themselves or where to find information on them, politely of course. After a bit of research (I set a goal of 5-7 sources, maybe less for Zoids) come back with more information and prove why the information shows Zoid should or should not be seperate. Not only do you get hard evidence (rather than our votes/opinions) the Zoid will benefit from the new info. Well, that's just an idea of mine. I'm looking for Fanbook EX right now.SharkWings 23:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I actually did add a bucketload of information to the pages, but apparently it shouldn't be on this wiki, and was deleted. Nope, not merged into the relevant sections, just straight out deleted. Slax01 00:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) you are probobly right sylvan... ok then. for the time being, lets keep Soul Tiger and Sword Wolf where they are, however, right now, I am going to do a little visit to the deletion logs and try to find Whitz Tiger and undo it back into existance. wish me luckLeon35 00:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) right, well I didn't say anything before, because I was giving everyone else time to make their edits, but now that I've comepletly gone through the whole Genesis series, I feel that's more than enough time. As it stands, the Whitz Tiger article contains essentially no information that is not already covered in the Whitz wolf article. In light of this, either 1- Restore the two pages I made. 2- Retrieve the info I put onto those pages and put them into the Whitz wolf page so that I can double-check it. or 3- Delete the tiger page (I really don't want you to pick #3). Whatever action is chosen, please give me a reason as to which was taken, and if no action is taken, I will start to do the edits myself (don't worry, I'll give you guys ample time to sort it all out before I start doing that). Slax01 05:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC)